


At the Crossing

by KenRik



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kylo Ren Centric, Kylo Ren Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenRik/pseuds/KenRik
Summary: A Kylo Ren centric retelling of The Last Jedi.





	At the Crossing

"There he is!" A voice distorted by her mask's transmitter exclaimed, pointing at the figure emerging from the forest. The uniform steps of her foot soldiers were muffled by the winter snow casing their synth-leather boots. Beneath them, the ground continued to shake in tumult. The Starkiller Base was moments from erupting into oblivion. "Call the others!" The squad leader ordered. Then, gesturing to a group of her stormtroopers, initiated the rescue of their Supreme Leader's apprentice, approaching the limping man in the distance.

When they reached Kylo Ren, their masks hid the horrified expressions forming on their faces; each of them thinking - who could have done this much damage to the unrivaled, untouchable protege of their Supreme Leader Snoke. There was a deep gash running down the side of his face, dark blood pooling on his tattered clothes. The vicious man's eyes were wide, his brows knit in fury. White amid the dark deep red stench of blood on his pale face, flushed from tire, from the cold, from the blood loss.

"I- Take my hand-" The squad leader offers cautiously, fearfully, slowly reaching out to the man out of breath in front of her. Arm outstretched, the plastoid composite she wore shone in varying hues of red and yellow, reflecting the explosions, the trembling, crumbling destruction of their base in its polished surface. Then, in the next instant, a flash of red bursts before her eyes, behind the shield of her black visor, her eyes widen in terror, the shooting blast of Kylo's lightsaber suddenly came to life. And ferociously, she is cut down without caveat, without reason.

Lifeless, the squad leader falls. And before her, Kylo Ren follows, finally succumbing to his wounds, to exhaustion, to the biting cold that managed to creep into his system. He falls unconscious to his knees. And it takes a number of soldiers to carry him back to safety.

.

When Kylo Ren comes to, he is gasping for air, jerking up, mind frozen in time, thinking he was still in battle, in the white forest, about to be stricken down. His tired, swollen eyes are blinded by the white light of his private infirmary. Making him fall to his back. And in the darkness behind his closed eyelids, an image flashes before him - the girl, vicious, deadly, eyes blind with fury, reflecting the bright blue light of the saber in her hands, one hit away from killing him.

Ren.

His eyes opens suddenly, abruptly; a sickening feeling of regret, of self-loathing starts to fill his gut. Snoke's deep, coarse voice registering.

Come to me.

Kylo's face creases. His lips purse. And an anger in him starts to stir.

His senses still dull from the medication, he tries to stand up. And, shifting his weight to his feet, the burden of his entire body unbearable, he falls and catches himself with his knee. Hair over his face, heart rate quickening, he releases a breath and carefully tries to stand up again. Behind him, a droid cloaked his naked body with a robe as he walked to the expanse of the universe displayed before his quarters. And, eyes wandering from system to system, he wonders when he'd see her again; the girl who had the map to Luke, the girl who had loved Han Solo like the father she never had, the girl strong with the force.

Brows knitting, his gaze focuses to his reflection on the pristine crystal window before him, eyes resting on the long, hideous scar running down the side of his face, the light touch of his finger followed it, trailing down to his chest. Vision clouded, he thinks it consuming; how she be so overcome with the force; she who came from Jakku - she, a nobody, from nowhere.

Before his eyes, the reflection facing him starts to shift, its outline distorts and alters. And a figure, a face, bright, clear, starts to form; eyes wide, glistening, looking back into his without waver, without hesitation; that for a moment, a second, an instant, he thinks she is looking into his soul, his whole being.

In the next breath he takes, sharp and deep, Kylo Ren takes a step back; cautious, fearful of what his thoughts have come to. His lips tremble and his face creases with agony. A familiar feeling courses through him, one that has overcome him his whole existence. Yet again, it found him, this fear. His expressive brows knitting in dread, he loses Rey's image. And there was nothing more but a frightened child looking back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Purely fanmade. Basically fixing canon according to my biases - because this is fan fiction and well, that's where my mind went. Also, because I need to align TFA-Kylo Ren with TLJ-Kylo Ren. And finally, because I need to procrastinate to keep my sanity. Cheers


End file.
